


Electrical

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [98]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's afraid of the dark and the power goes out.  Liam knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrical

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like my 138942093 "Zayn afraid of thunderstorms" fic but I don't care because its adorable so I hope you guys don't mind either!

_BANG_

Thunder sounded again and Zayn did his best to block it out with a pillow. He wasn't scared of thunderstorms, he really wasn't; he was just...terrified. This was the biggest storm they'd had all tour and he had mostly been able to manage on his own, but this one didn't appear to be quieting any time soon. Zayn tried to control his breathing, not wanting to wake Liam, who was still sleeping peacefully in the other bed, completely unaffected by what was going on outside. Even though the others did know about his fear, Zayn still liked to downplay it as much as possible so he didn't seem like a baby. 

He had almost gotten himself calmed to to the point where he could at least try (and ultimately fail, but he wouldn't think about that yet) to sleep when lightning flushed brightly right outside the window, seen even through the curtain, and Zayn's absolute worst nightmare came true when the light in the bathroom flashed off and the room was in total dark.

The boys did not know about his fear of the dark. It was bad enough that the "Bradford Bad Boi" was afraid of water...and heights...and thunderstorms...he saw no reason to add another to the list but the dark may just top all of them and now Zayn was stranded in a pitch black hotel room with a storm roaring outside and he had no idea how to deal with it. He could feel his chest tightening in the familiar beginning of a panic attack and without thinking he heard himself call out, "Liam?" No answer, so he tried again, louder this time. "Liam?" There was a shuffling as the other boy stirred and sat up in bed.

"Zayn? You alright?" He asked sleepily.

"Power's out," Zayn tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, but he could tell he hadn't succeeded. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Are you alright, Zayn?" Liam sounded slightly panicked now. "What's wrong?"

Zayn just whimpered and curled in on himself. When he didn't answer, Liam made his way over to the other boy's bed and pulled Zayn into his arms.

"Zayn," he asked softly. "Are you scared?" Zayn was still hesitant to respond, but this was _Liam_ of all people. If anyone would understand, it would be Liam, wouldn't it? Liam _always_ understood. Zayn felt dizzy all of a sudden and realized it was because he was holding his breath. He gasped for air and Liam caught his face between his hands.

"Hey, hey, you're fine," the younger boy comforted. "It'll be over soon. Just breathe. Jesus, Zayn you have to breathe!" Zayn focused as much as he could on circulating air in and out of his lungs until the room stopped spinning and he could hear himself think over the blood pulsing through his ears.

"What is it, babe?" Liam practically begged. "You can tell me."

"Dark," Zayn choked out. "So dark."

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Don't laugh," Zayn pleaded miserably.

"Why would I laugh?" Liam asked, running his fingers softly over Zayn's cheeks. "It's alright to be scared."

"It's stupid."

"It's not," Liam argued. "It's perfectly normal. And I think I know what we can do about it." With that, Liam was gone and Zayn called out for him. "I'll be right back, babe," Liam assured him from somewhere across the room. Zayn thought he heard him digging through his suitcase but he couldn't be sure in the dark. 

Moments later, Liam rejoined him on the bed and pressed something long and plastic into Zayn's shaking hand. He clicked on a button and a beam of light stretched to the ceiling.

"Why do you have a flashlight?" Zayn asked, watching the small beam as if it held the answers to the universe.

"For times like this," Liam smiled affectionately, and Zayn could see the smile now with the light. "To be perfectly honest I figured something like this would happen at some point so I always keep it packed."

"Thank you," Zayn kissed his shoulder gratefully. Liam took the flashlight and placed it on the bedside table so that the room was only slightly lit.

"You're welcome, Zee. Can you sleep, do you think?"

"If you hold me," and Zayn would have cringed at how pathetic he sounded if it was at any other time, with anyone but Liam, but it was Liam (and he already felt pretty pathetic by this point, so why not go for gold?) so he just settled back into his friend's hold and closed his eyes, not even waiting for an answer.

"If you're gonna get all cuddly like this, I think I may want the electricity to go out more often," Liam chuckled.

"Sleep," Zayn instructed groggily. Liam laughed softly again and pressed a light, assuring kiss to Zayn's hair before settling back into the bed, Zayn using his chest as a pillow. Honestly, if he got to do this every time, Zayn might not mind the power going out more often either.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! your reviews have been amazing so far!


End file.
